


Parabatai Bond Breaking

by justanotherfangirlwriting



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Breaking, Gen, I spelled write wrong, Parabatai Bond, Sadness, i tried to writ angst, no one should feel this, sorry if it's shit, very vague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 03:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6548401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherfangirlwriting/pseuds/justanotherfangirlwriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he felt it break, his whole body collapse</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parabatai Bond Breaking

When he felt the bond break, his whole body collapse, he could feel the air being knocked out of him, he looked around but couldn't find him. It was suppose to be a simple mission. Track a shax demon, kill it, then back to the institute. The rune that he thought would forever steady him and make him strong, broke, taking him with it. He grasped at where the rune was, tightly, he tried to catch his breath but he couldn't, mustering the strength he had he went to look for his other half. The person he could always count on. He found him 2 minutes later. By a bush clutching his abdomen, blood soaking his white shirt.

He ran towards his Parabatai, and fell next to him. He should be dead now, but he's not, he's fighting, from him, but the parabatai rune is already breaking. He tried to stop the bleeding on his Parabatai, but he couldn't, no matter how many times he drew the iratze it would always fade, he knew what that meant. He called the institute already, they were on their way.

"Why are you always so reckless?" He said to the boy, who just gave him a weak smile.

"One of us has too" blood spilled out of his mouth as he tried to laugh.

"I picked the wrong day to wear white" he joked, even at a moment like this.

"Backup is coming. Please don't leave me. Stay awake," he begged clutching his hand as tears flowed from his eyes.

* * *

His head was on his parabatai's leg, he looked up at his face. He didn't want to die but he knew he was already there. He can feel the bond getting weaker and weaker. He can feel his body growing cold, he tried to stay awake, for him, until the others get here so his brother won't be alone. He never wanted him to be alone.

But his breathing was getting harder.  Everything was starting to blur, but him. He heard other footsteps, 3 people fell to their knees surrounding him. 

"You stupid boy" Isabelle said as she clutched his free hand. Simon and Clary were crying too, and it pained him more than dying. But there was nothing else they could do, he was already dead.

He looked around, Izzy, Clary, Simon, his parabatai. It wasn't a bad way to go, he took another pained breathe his hand tightened its grip on his parabatai's hand, then he let go and let out his last breath.

* * *

He was gone, he feels nothing now as his Parabatai slips away. Everything was cold, and he was dead, so was he, numbness took over. He might as well be a walking corpse. He can hear everyone around him crying, he can feel someone try to lift him up but he did nothing, but stare. His whole body was heavy, he got up and walked away. Leaving everyone else behind. They grieve he knew that but his grief was different it was more real and personal, his emotions were heightened even more than they normally are.

Finally he couldn't take it. He let everything out. Anger, sadness, betrayal. Everything he was feeling and screamed, cried and punch the van. Finally he screamed until he lost his voice, until his body gave out. 


End file.
